Haré tu corazón latir
by AlphaMeerkat
Summary: [GioMis, Au Giorno Vampiro, NSFW a partir de la mitad] Desde hace un par de días que el jefe de la mafia, poco después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, empezó a experimentar una serie de cambios con un mal sabor similar a la pubertad, su cuerpo reaccionaba y demandaba cosas sin sentido que Giorno fallaba en comprender.


**[Notas de autor]**

Buenas aquí AlphaMeerkat y les quiero aclarar algunas cosas antes de empezar la lectura: Primero que todo, hace bastante no escribo fanfiction así que me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrarse, segundo, este es un universo alterno en el que Giorno se convierte en vampiro y ya es mayor de edad. Y tercero, la lectura se divide en dos partes; la primera con el fin de explicar la situación actual y la segunda ya es el NSFW en donde se darán temas sexuales explícitosy fetiches de leve masoquismo, sangre, e hipnotismo. Si no quieres leer esa parte puedes detenerte en cuanto veas el mensaje de advertencia. Gracias.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Haré tu corazón latir**

Manos suaves y delicadas agarraban con fuerza las sábanas de seda, desorganizándose con cada segundo que transcurría. Un dolor de cabeza empezó a propagarse por la mente del dueño sólo dificultando más el fallido intento por tener un buen, o mejor dicho, normal descanso por primera vez en ésta semana.

''Tsk…'' El primer sonido de la madrugada salió de sus labios y un suspiro de derrota lo acompañó.

Para apenas tener 18 años Giorno Giovanna ya se daba el lujo de preocuparse por su horario de sueño y trabajo, era un jefe que pese a su edad mostraba una madurez que dejaría en ridículo a muchos gobernantes. Podría tener todos los días libres que quisiera y vivir entre lujos, pero su objetivo no se realizará por su cuenta ni por otros.

Desde hace un par de días que el jefe de la mafia, poco después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, empezó a experimentar una serie de cambios con un mal sabor similar a la pubertad, su cuerpo reaccionaba y demandaba cosas sin sentido que Giorno fallaba en comprender.

Empezó por tomar siestas en la tarde, largas siestas que superaban las cinco horas. 'Mi cuerpo no es tan joven como antes' se convenció así mismo.

La luz solar le molestaba y quemaba su piel a una velocidad anormal. 'Calentamiento global' decidió usar como excusa para no ir a ver al médico, era muy quisquilloso con ese asunto teniendo a Golden experience a su lado.

Y por último y el origen de la preocupación de Giorno; Una sed que por algún motivo no podía saciar con ningún tipo de líquido, se sentía deshidratado y muy débil, especialmente cuando se encontraba solo, ya que por algún motivo sus sentidos estaban más alertas en cuanto más personas se encontraran en la sala. Además, comenzó por imaginarse escenarios durante sus reuniones, escenarios que terminaban en una sala llena de cadáveres y sangre manchando de suelo a techo, tragaba saliva cada vez que esa imagen cruzaba su imaginación, un arrepentimiento rápidamente borrándolo todo.

'' ¿Jefe?'' La voz de Mista captó su atención, por poco olvida que Guido se ofreció para vigilarlo ésta noche, el único lo suficientemente cercano que se dio cuenta del estado del Don, aunque nunca hayan hablado directamente del tema.

Su compañero creyó que tendría algún virus, envenenamiento o incluso que sea obra de un stand, pero al tratar de hablarlo con Giorno el tema se eliminó inmediatamente como de esperarse, sin ser capaz de preguntar de nuevo ya que hacer a Giorno repetir su respuesta equivalía a un Giorno enojado que nadie quería ver. Por lo que desde entonces apenas deja a Giorno solo por más de media hora.

''Lo siento, sigo sin poder conciliar el sueño del todo.'' Giorno respondió, serio y cansado. ''tal vez simplemente debería continuar con el trabajo que puedo hacer por mi cuenta.''

Mista negó con la cabeza y arrastró la silla de escritorio debajo de él de modo que estaría ahora frente a Giorno, con una pierna a cada lado de la silla. ''Incluso si no tienes sueño, deberías quedarte en cama, tienes reuniones importantes que atender mañana, jefe.''

''Soy completamente capaz de beber una taza de café y atender las reuniones, Guido.''Giorno se sentó, regresándole la mirada.''Y ya te he dicho que no necesitas ser formal cuando estamos solos, me conoces por más tiempo que nadie en ésta organización.''

Mista sonrío.''Sé que eres capaz, Giorno, por esa misma razón me preocupas, no le prestas mucha atención a tu seguridad o salud.'' El moreno cruzó sus brazos sobre la espalda de la silla y apoyó su barbilla encima. ''Estás pálido, ¿Seguro que cenaste?''

''…Si, cené un filete de res.'' Se quedó pensando por unos segundos, llevando su mano a su barbilla. ''Término medio para ser más precisos, nunca pensé que sabría mejor así.''

Guido hizo una mueca.''Me parece algo bizarro comer carne de res casi cruda, se quedan residuos de sangre y puede no ser sano, pero confío que los chefs saben qué hacer, dejando a un lado aquella vez que confundieron mi vino con jugo de moras.'' Bromeó con la esperanza de levantar el ánimo en la habitación. Sin embargo, algo en la mente de Giorno hizo un 'click' al escuchar la palabra 'sangre' en esa oración. Había estado pensando en esto por un tiempo ya, su problema de deshidratación tenía que ver mayormente o con el acto de matanza o con la sangre, cualquiera de los dos casos era un problema anormal y que empeoraba con el pasar del tiempo.

''Hace varios días pensaba lo mismo.'' La voz se Giorno se suavizó, estaba preocupado. '' Estoy yendo por una serie de cambios que desconozco, similar a cuando mi pelo cambió de color, sólo que en ese caso no lo consideré importante. Pero esto… me está haciendo daño.'' El rubio recorrió su brazo izquierdo con la mirada, recordando las quemaduras del día anterior. Mista hizo lo mismo, no diciendo nada todavía pero con una clara preocupación por igual.'' Perdón por no querer hablarlo cuando lo sugeriste, no lo consideré de suficiente importancia…''Giorno se detuvo y miró a su compañero directamente en los ojos. ''…No, no es eso, yo… No sólo estoy teniendo cambios físicos, sino también psicológicos, no podía hablarlo con nadie, ni siquiera contigo.''

Un manto de silencio finalmente cubrió la conversación. El Giorno frente a Mista era un Giorno que rara vez había visto, uno preocupado e inseguro, cualquier otra persona creería que es un farsante haciéndose pasar por el jefe de la mafia. Pero no, éste era él en sus momentos más difíciles. Don Giovanna podrá ser maduro pero sigue siendo joven, y esto es un claro recordatorio de aquello.

El moreno levantó su cabeza y se sentó firme. '' ¿Hay algo que te está deteniendo de decir algo, Giorno, un stand?'' Mista recordó inmediatamente el stand que tomó posesión de la lengua de Narancia en aquel entonces.'' ¿O tal vez te está debilitando?''

Pero Giorno negó.'' Ya me revisé a mí mismo con Golden experience en busca de anomalías, evidentemente no encontré nada que tenga que ver con un stand ajeno, además estoy seguro que ya nos hubiéramos cruzado con el usuario, ha pasado casi una semana desde que empezó.''

''Y como siempre cuando se trata de ti tratas de resolverlo por tu cuenta.'' Mista terminó la frase con una ceja levantada. ''Pero si lo estás hablando conmigo quiero asumir que finalmente buscas ayuda, así que dime, ¿Cuáles son estos supuestos cambios de los que hablas?'' Se levantó de la silla y tomó asiento al borde de la cama para estar más cerca de su jefe y tratar de crear un ambiente de confianza.

Giorno relajó sus hombros en respuesta al acercamiento de su compañero, últimamente la pareja de gangsters se mostraba más cercana y compartían una paz mutua al tener al otro consigo.'' Primero de las que estoy seguro; el sol me hace daño y molesta, me siento más cómodo trabajando en la noche así que duermo en las tardes, creí que sería algo de un par de días pero simplemente no puedo cambiarlo.'' El jefe acarició su propio brazo antes de continuar.''Y por último, de lo que no estoy seguro… tengo una sed de sangre incomprensible, y lo digo tanto de la manera literal como no, sigo sin estar seguro de cuál sería.''

La expresión de Mista cambiaba con cada palabra hasta que terminó volviéndose una de sorpresa. Honestamente no se esperaba que fuese algo tan complicado a tal punto que se imaginaria a su compañero asesinando personas inocentes.'' Cielos, GioGio… Si lo pones así suena irreal, es como si te estuvieras volviendo un vampiro.'' Lo segundo no lo decía literal y una risa nerviosa lo acompañó, pero la mirada de sorpresa que Giorno le dedicó fue respuesta suficiente. ''Espera, GioGio, No creerás en serio que…?''

''Si somos capaces de creer que algo tan extraño como los stands existe… creo que no tenemos que descartar del todo esa posibilidad.''

Mista quedó incrédulo y apartó la mirada, sin responder. No, esto no podría estar pasando. Si Giorno se estaba volviendo un vampiro o algún tipo de demonio, todo lo que han estado construyendo se iría a la basura y más importante aún, Giorno podría estar en grave peligro. La relación entre el Don y el pistolero se había estrechado notoriamente en los últimos años, rara vez se veían separados el uno del otro y su manera de actuar siempre fue única y especial. Guido ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin él.

En lo que Mista trataba de recuperar su compostura, Giorno sintió la necesidad de realizar cierta acción en específico para confirmar algo, y así lo hizo, tocando su propio pecho con su mano derecha.'' ¿Mista?''

El moreno lo miró en respuesta ''¿Uh?'' Y lo siguiente que ocurrió lo dejó aún más atónito de lo que ya estaba: Giorno tomó la mano del moreno y la atrajo a su pecho, la mano de Mista era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir su pectoral.'' ¿G-gio?''

'' ¿Escuchas o sientes algo?'' Giorno lo interrumpió.

A Mista le tomó no solo cinco, pero diez completos segundos para comprender la situación, un claro 'oh' se emitió de sus labios. Entonces escuchó, se concentró por los siguientes quince segundos en busca de alguna reacción de parte de su corazón, y como si estuviera aguantando la respiración durante todo ese tiempo, dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio al escuchar el pequeño latido de su jefe.''Tu corazón sigue latiendo, pero… a una velocidad increíblemente lenta, ¿Es esto acaso posible?''

''Tal vez lo es para un vampiro.''

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro. La situación parecía tan bizarra e irreal al mismo tiempo. La transformación de Giorno ya había empezado y a una velocidad que era difícil de aceptar. Había que hacer algo al respecto, rápido.

Guido fue el primero en no decir, pero realizar algo. Estiró su mano hacia la mesa de noche del lado de la cama de su jefe, dentro de esta rebuscó entre sus cosas una de sus agujas de coser.

'' ¿Mista, que-''

''Shh''

De un movimiento lento pero certero, el moreno se clavó así mismo el objeto afilado en el primer vaso sanguíneo que pudo localizar de su muñeca. Se mordió el labio y aguantó el dolor, procediendo a remover la aguja cuando estuvo lo suficientemente profunda. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un hilo de sangre empezara a brotar de la herida. Con esto Mista buscaba confirmar los cambios de Giorno y ayudarlo a recobrar sus fuerzas, el rubio podría estar muriéndose por una deficiencia de sangre y nunca lo sabrían, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El primer pensamiento que le cruzó a Giorno por la cabeza fue el de detener la locura de su compañero, sin embargo tan pronto como la sangre salió, su boca se hizo agua y su vista y olfato se agudizaron al instante. Se sentía como si no hubiera bebido agua desde hace dos días y había encontrado el oasis frente suyo.

''No te contengas, Giorno, sé que no eres capaz de hacerme daño. En algún momento lo necesitarás para retomar fuerzas y esto nos ayudará a comprender algunas cosas.'' Mista sonrío, sosteniendo su brazo frente a sus ojos y sin dejar que la sangre se derramara sobre la cama.

El rubio no pareció querer refutar, sin perder tiempo ya estaba sosteniendo la mano de Mista y sus labios rozaron la sangre que se deslizaba por el antebrazo. Su mente recibió un choque eléctrico al contacto, un sabor metálico y adictivo, quería más, necesitaba más. Lo siguiente fue una lamida, dos lamidas, y una tercera que fue desde el codo hasta la muñeca en donde daba inicio a la herida. Un nuevo impulso y sentimiento floreció sin parar en su interior con esa simple acción.

Mista sonrío con un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas, le hacía cosquillas y Giorno no parecía estar perdiendo el control del todo. Esto ya confirmó que el rubio evidentemente se estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro. Guido aprovechó su posición para acariciar la cabeza de su jefe con su mano libre en lo que éste se alimentaba.

''Estarás bien Giorno, regresarás a la normalidad, yo haré tu corazón latir.''

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**[Advertencia]**

Ésta parte tiene contenido sexual explícito y fetiches que pueden de no ser del

agrado de muchos, estarás leyendo bajo tu propio consentimiento.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en los oscuros y profundos orbes de Mista, emanando un brillo tan intenso e hipnótico que Guido no pudo describir, se veían especialmente más hermosos esta noche, como una canción de sirena que lo invitaba a acercarse. Los labios del rubio no parecían querer separarse de su piel y no tardó mucho para que Mista sintiera su sangre ser tomada por Giorno, definitivamente era un sentimiento extraño, pero no doloroso, podría incluso decir que es agradable. Poco después una parte de él se empezó a marear, empañando su visión hasta volverla borrosa y un cansancio adornado de completa paz envolvió su cuerpo y pensamientos. ¿Qué era este sentimiento tan reconfortante?

''Giorno…'' Un susurro de súplica se escapó de sus labios inconscientemente. ''Toma todo lo que necesites, incluso más si así lo deseas.'' El moreno ya no era consciente de lo que salía por sus labios, estaba cayendo bajo el encanto vampírico que Giorno emanaba sin control.

El de ojos aceitunados separó su cabeza del brazo de su subordinado, su lengua limpiando los residuos de sangre de sus labios al momento que inclinó su cabeza cerca del rostro de Mista. ''Es una invitación peligrosa.'' La voz de Giorno resonaba en su cabeza como si de un dios hermoso se tratase. No había manera de saber quién de los dos era el más consciente en la situación, sin darse cuenta ambos se habían condenado a un juego peligroso y estaban siendo envueltos por un efecto afrodisíaco. ''Hay más de ti que me atrae además de tu sangre, Guido.'' Escuchar su propio nombre debilitó sus extremidades y se sintió derretirse en los brazos de Giorno, quien sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos.

''Entonces pídeme lo que quieres'' Sus respiraciones chocaban la una con la otra, sus labios ahora se encontraban más cerca que nunca.

''Quiero…'' Su mente debatió entre la duda y sus siguientes palabras, estaba seguro que no quería lastimar a Mista, pero también estaba seguro que quería satisfacerse de la ofrenda que tenía frente suyo, y satisfacerlo a él.'' …Quiero sentirte.'' El rubio acortó la distancia entre ellos con un beso suave y profundo, ambos sintiendo sus pechos y mejillas calentarse como si un sol naciera en su interior. La lengua de Giorno acarició los labios del moreno, deleitándose con su sabor y forma hasta que vio una apertura que le permitió profundizar el acto carnal, ahora sus lenguas se tocaban y saboreaban el uno con el otro.

Giorno procedió a colar su mano por el abdomen expuesto de su compañero, delineaba sus musculosos como si estuviera esculpiendo su próxima obra maestra y mandando señales eléctricas por el cuerpo de Mista, choques que lo incitaban a acercarse más. Sus fuertes brazos rodearon a Giorno, justo antes de que separaran el beso por falta de aire, un hilo de saliva los unía entre jadeos y miradas lascivas. No existen palabras en el diccionario que describan con exactitud la necesidad de sus miradas, ambos se querían el uno al otro desesperadamente como si de imanes de cargas opuestas se tratase. Giorno continúo deslizando su mano por debajo de la tela que cubría el pecho de Mista, sus deleites aumentando con las respuestas y jadeos que el moreno proporcionaba. Lo siguiente fue su otra mano que ayudó a desvestir la prenda que a este punto empezaba a sentirse incómoda para ambos, al quitar la camisa su icónica gorra también cedió por la fricción, gradualmente se escuchó el agudo sonido de las balas caer al suelo, algo que fue completamente ignorado tan pronto el jefe tuvo a su subordinado semi-desnudo ante sus ojos.

El oscuro y desordenado cabello color chocolate negro combinaba perfectamente con su piel canela, además su perfecta y detonada musculatura hacía justicia a sus proporciones. Se veía apetitoso, en más de un sentido. Giorno gateó hacia él, posicionando sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas extendidas del mayor. Acto seguido construyó un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y clavícula, cada cierto segundo su lengua saboreaba su piel, especialmente en donde las venas eran más visibles. ''Déjame escucharte, Mista.'' El rubio habló finalmente y Guido respondió con una mirada de confusión que de un segundo a otro cambió a una mezcla de dolor y placer en cuanto Giorno clavó sus colmillos en su cuello. ¿Cómo no había notado hasta ahora que sus colmillos cambiaron?

''G-Giorno-aah…'' Sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza, el dolor era considerablemente mayor ahora. Sin embargo, Mista sintió su cuerpo temblar con un placer indescriptiblemente mayor que el sufrimiento por el que estaba siendo sometido, esta tortura se sentía extrañamente sublime, incluso le fue difícil admitir que se estaba poniendo duro por esto. Su primera acción consistió en bajar sus manos de la espalda de Giorno, gentilmente rozando con sus largos dedos sus glúteos, muslos y piernas, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces mientras su amado se alimentaba. Una vez Giovanna creyó haber tenido suficiente, se separó a escasos centímetros de la herida, gentilmente lamiendo los restos de sangre a su alrededor. Mista observó a su jefe levantar su mirada hacia sus ojos, escaneando su cuerpo de cabeza a pies en busca de deleite propio. ''Parece gustarte el dolor, Mista, no sabía que tendrías tales gustos.'' La sonrisa maliciosa que Giorno le dedicó fue suficiente para teñir sus mejillas del rojo más intenso nunca antes visto, pronto siendo superado gracias a que el rubio llevó su mano a la entrepierna del mayor, palpó su miembro gradualmente erecto y jugó con sus dedos tanteando el terreno.

''S-Sólo si eres tú.'' Gimió en voz baja mientras permitía sus propias caderas moverse contra la mano de Giorno entre sus piernas. ''Dios, te necesito sentir más, por favor.'' La mirada que Mista le dedicó resaltaba su necesidad más que sus palabras y Giorno respondió positivamente a sus plegarias, empujándolo contra la cama así estuviera acostado y el rubio sobre su ardiente cuerpo.

''No hay ningún Dios aquí, sólo yo.'' Su tono de voz sonaba más demandante, pero honestamente solo lo hacía sonar aún más atractivo desde el punto de vista del pistolero, su lacio y dorado cabello caía en cascada perfectamente sobre sus hombros haciéndolo detonar una hermosura comparable a la de una deidad. Luego, la cabeza de Giorno bajó hacia su pecho, lugar en donde posó varios besos en línea recta a medida que bajaba hacia la dulce 'V' que marcaba el inicio de su ardiente erección. ''Así que quiero que el único nombre que grites sea el mío.'' De dos o tres tirones se deshizo fácilmente de su pantalón, seguido por la ropa interior que terminaron en algún lado de la habitación. Mista se mordió el labio, sintiéndose expuesto y exhibido, pero Giorno supo cómo perfectamente sacarlo de esas ideas, besando sus muslos y sosteniendo la base de su miembro al momento que masajeaba el glande con el pulgar. Guido murmuró su nombre una y otra vez, pidiendo cada vez más, su propia cabeza se echó hacia atrás por inercia del inmenso placer producido.

''Guido, mírame.'' Giorno se detuvo por varios segundos consiguiendo captar su completa atención, ojos detonando gran súplica. ''Quiero que me mires mientras te satisfago… Quiero que lo único que esté en tu mente sea la imagen del que te hizo venirte ésta noche. Así que no dejes de mirarme y decir mi nombre o me detendré.'' Mista se mostró sorprendido por su comportamiento, ese era el tono de voz que usaba cuando quería algo y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo. Asintió, sin refutar o decir nada más.

La recompensa fue inmediata, Giorno metió la virilidad en su boca en una acción brusca pero altamente bienvenida, la lengua del menor hacía maravillas con la punta, presionando los puntos en los que sentía a su subordinado retorcerse más de placer. Los únicos sonidos existentes eran una mezcla de los calientes jadeos y gemidos de Mista junto al húmedo deslice de los labios y lengua de Giorno por cada bombeo de arriba hacia abajo. Lo estaba haciendo perfecto, como si hubiera esperado tanto tiempo por éste íntimo momento entre los dos. De repente, un hormigueo creciente se hizo presente en el abdomen del moreno, una clara señal que su final estaba cerca, más rápido de lo previsto aparentemente. Mista tartamudeó algunas palabras, pero Giorno fue más rápido en hablar.

'' ¿Tan rápido, Guido?'' Preguntó Giorno después de sacarlo de su boca, manteniendo la fricción con una de sus manos y masajeando sus testículos con la otra así no perdían el hilo. ''Déjame escucharte cuanto necesitas tu orgasmo, habla alto y claro, no pienso repetirme.''

Mista estaba por perder completamente la cabeza, lo que Giorno producía en su mente y cuerpo no era normal.'' ¡P-por favor Gio, ahh….! ¡D-déjame correrme!'' Sus caderas se movían solas, anhelando volver a estar dentro su amado. Pide y serás premiado. Giorno realizó una larga lamida de abajo hacia arriba hasta chupar la punta una última vez antes de entrarlo en su boca hasta la mitad, saboreando el líquido seminal que salía en pocos chorros. Mista definitivamente no se molestaba en mantener un volumen bajo, el éxtasis en esos momentos cayó en picada y sus gritos de placer resonaban con el eco de la habitación. Arqueó la espalda y sus extremidades, especialmente sus piernas, temblaron y flaquearon al cabo de varios segundos. Todo terminó pronto. Su vista una vez más se cubrió de borrones e imágenes indescriptibles.

Utilizando su muñeca, Giorno limpió los residuos de semen de sus labios. ''Espera aquí.'' Ordenó, aunque no es como que el otro estuviera en condiciones de moverse después de lo ocurrido de todas formas. Mista descansó su brazo sobre su frente mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, cuerpo levemente sudoroso y caliente, emocionado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento se pudo escuchar así mismo preguntarse qué diablos acababa de hacer con su jefe o mejor parafraseado, qué su jefe acababa de hacer con él, un debate que fue vencido por la curiosidad y necesidad de sentir a Giorno cerca una vez más. Había estado esperando este momento desde hace bastante, pero ni en sus más profundos sueños imaginó que se ejecutaría de esta manera tan… salvaje, pero apasionada.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde escuchó los pasos de su jefe acercarse. En ningún momento escuchó una puerta abrirse así que dedujo que se dirigió al baño, puerta que usualmente estaba abierta. Grande fue su sorpresa al observarlo regresar sin nada puesto, completamente desnudo tal y como vino al mundo. Su pelo de oro seguía suelto y hacía contraste con su hermosa nívea piel, y el resto de su cuerpo similar a una escultura griega que una vez vio en un museo, el definitivamente tenía que ser el hombre más afortunado del planeta para tener a alguien como Giorno a su lado.

''Si me sigues mirando con esos ojos terminarás por venirte otra vez, Guido.'' Comentó dulcemente con un tono muy diferente al de antes y un agradable rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Mista reaccionó cerrando su boca que no notó que abrió inconscientemente, igualmente sonrojado.

''Eres hermoso.'' Tenía que decirlo. ''No… más que eso, eres glorioso.'' Continúo y se levantó, entendiendo el cambio de tono como una invitación a tomar más confianza. Mista sostuvo sus hombros, y próximamente sus manos se deslizaron por los brazos del rubio hasta llegar a sus caderas. ''Déjame devolverte el favor, quiero tratarte como el dios que eres.'' Sus mejillas fueron atrapadas por las delicadas manos de Giorno, sintió perderse en el laberinto de sus brillantes orbes verdosos al momento que su amado asintió en respuesta. Guido no perdió tiempo y lo besó, lo besó con pasión y profundidad, luego cargó al otro con cuidado hasta acostarlo en el centro de la cama, notando como Giorno soltaba de sus manos lo que parecía una botella de lubricante. Perfecto.

El jefe de la mafia fue atacado por un baño de besos alrededor de sus mejillas y labios mientras que debajo Mista trabajaba en acariciar cada parte perfecta de Giorno que en otras palabras es todo su cuerpo. Después bajó sus besos hasta el cuello y realizó una serie de pequeñas mordidas y chupetones, marcándolo y sacando suspiros de placer como recompensa. A diferencia de Giorno, Mista es más intenso y férvido, por lo que conseguir que Giorno disfrute cada pizca de placer es su objetivo primordial. Amaba como lo veía retorcerse y como sus gemidos tartamudeaban súplicas, música para sus oídos llevándolo a su propia excitación. El rubio frotaba sus muslos entre su dura creciente erección y Guido lo ayudaba acariciando y presionando con sus dedos el miembro del menor.

''M-Mista a-ahh'' Giorno dejó salir un dulce y agudo gemido que fácilmente pudo haber llevado a Mista a su climax si no estuviera bajo control.''…M-Mista, te necesito dentro de mi, por favor.'' El moreno se detuvo para admirar la expresión de su jefe; mejillas coloradas y jadeos calientes combinando perfectamente con su semblante inocente. En ese momento sólo pensó en como deseaba follarlo innumerables veces hasta el amanecer sin descanso de por medio. Finalmente le indicó a Giorno que se diera vuelta en lo que llenaba sus dedos de suficiente lubricante.

''No te toques, quiero que compartamos el orgasmo de ser posible.'' Su petición fue respondida con un asentimiento e inmediatamente Mista introdujo dos dedos en el interior de su amado. Giorno hundió su cabeza en una de sus almohadas para ahogar los primeros gemidos placenteros puesto que no le dolía del todo y con ese pensamiento en mente le avergonzaba imaginar que Guido de alguna manera sabía que el hacía este tipo de cosas en su tiempo libre así que por ende sería capaz de aguantar dos a la primera. Eso o su subordinado en serio era rudo. Mista movió los dedos alrededor de su orificio, masajeando y presionando las partes en las que Giorno apretaba más las sábanas, le resultaba hermoso ver y saber que Giorno estaba disfrutando gracias a él.

''Gio… No sé si estés listo pero yo no puedo aguantar más.'' Y con razón lo decía, su erección se encontraba viril y palpitante, ansioso por hundirse en la cavidad de su jefe. Giorno tartamudeó un 'hazlo' suficientemente entendible para que Guido ya estuviese frotando su miembro con lubricante. Después, con ambas manos sostuvo los glúteos del otro y se abrió paso a presionar la punta en su interior. Ambos dejaron salir un profundo suspiro, sus corazones yendo a mil por minuto. Guido procuró ir lento, aguantando sus propias ganas de meterlo de una estocada para que Giorno se acostumbrara. Segundos más tarde cuando llegó a medio camino sus caderas empezaron a moverse al unísono, embestidas gentiles gradualmente llegando a ser cada vez más frenéticas y profundas.

''Más rápido Guido, por favor más rápido.'' Giorno habló claro y fuerte. Una orden. Guido sonrío, con gusto cumpliendo su mandato y apoyando sus manos ahora en la cama para mover todo su cuerpo con más precisión y fuerza. El colchón se movía junto con ellos y el sudor no dejaba de brotar por las espaldas de los hombres, para ellos el resto del mundo desapareció en ese entonces, ellos eran los únicos que importaban y el amor que compartían en su feroz pero apasionado ritual. Giorno fue el primero en anunciar el acercamiento de su orgasmo, sintiendo como su cuerpo ya no podía más.

''Unos s-segundos más, G-Gio… Ya casi…''Mista bajó su cuerpo y pegó su pecho contra la espalda del otro, llevando sus labios a su cuello y mordiendo para que Giorno abriera la boca y se escuchara claramente el momento exacto en el que su jefe se corrió sobre las sábanas. ''Maldición, eres tan sexy.'' Mista gruñó cerca de su oído, sintiéndose así mismo ser cubierto por el éxtasis y viniéndose dentro de Giorno, quien rápidamente sintió el calor de la esencia del pistolero llenarlo. Sin embargo no tuvo respuesta alguna al respecto, se sentía extremadamente exhausto.

Mista sacó su miembro y cayó al lado del rubio. Se dedicaron los próximos cinco minutos a recobrar el aliente sin decir nada más. A este punto ni siquiera estaban seguros si el efecto afrodisíaco seguía allí o si siguieron por voluntad propia, en cualquier caso pareciera que no estaban del todo arrepentidos por compartir semejante acción carnal.

'' ¿Crees que en veinte minutos podamos repetirlo?'' No, definitivamente el efecto debía seguir allí, Giorno pensó. ¿De dónde saca energía para si quiera decir esas palabras?

''¿Acabas de tener dos orgasmos y quieres seguir?'' Giorno lo miró incrédulo y con notorio cansancio. Mista se río y se acercó para sostener a Giorno y apegarlo a él, de tal forma que el más pequeño estuviera atrapado en sus brazos.

''Sólo bromeaba… más o menos.'' Guido sonrío y cerró sus ojos, luego depositando un beso en su frente. ''Al final cumplí mi promesa e hice tu corazón latir, ¿No?'' Giorno pensó en sus palabras y en la situación, irónicamente tenía razón. Después e Igualmente cerró los ojos felizmente y se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado.

Fin

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
